


Red, Red Room

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, Multi, tw_promptmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of her arousal was hot and thick and perfect, combining with Isaac’s like rain with smoke, and Scott’s fingers itched to touch both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Red Room

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a short ficlet about Scott being a smug little Alpha and directing a darling virginal Isaac on how to please his lady. In response to this prompt on the Moresomes section of the tw_promptmeme on LJ:
> 
>  
> 
> _**Scott / (Allison/Isaac)** \- Scott doesn't like being an Alpha, for the most part, but does take great pleasure in directing Isaac during sexytimes._

When the True Alpha started to show, Scott never felt comfortable. The world closed in on him, his vision narrowed, his blood simmered. Nothing was clear when the Alpha was breaking through, and Scott needed a little clarity once in awhile.

Things were clear in that room, at least for a little while. 

Isaac’s voice shuddered out of him, soft and unsure, “I don’t—Scott, I’m…”

His own name, gasped out like that, sent Scott into a headspace that was soft and purple, dominant but not overbearing. _Bending, but not breaking_. “What do you need, Isaac?”

“I've never done this before,” he gasped, closing his eyes.

Allison looked down at Isaac from where she was crouched over his hips, her breasts soft, nipples brown and hard and swollen in the dark. A trail of cooling saliva ran from her collarbone to her belly button, a mixture of Scott and Isaac’s scents, but Scott took pride in the fact that it was mostly his. She smiled down at Isaac and ran a hand through his hair. “We know, and we don’t mind. We’ll teach you.”

The scent of her arousal was hot and thick and perfect, combining with Isaac’s like rain and smoke, and Scott’s fingers itched to touch both of them.

But he took a deep breath, willed the red in his eyes to fade, and cleared his throat. He wanted Isaac to hear him. “Isaac, tell Allison and me what you need.”

Isaac squirmed on the bed, his dick hard and straining in his underwear. He needed the release, but Scott wanted him to _ask_ for it, ask his alpha and his huntress. Allison leaned down and kissed Isaac sweetly, cupping his chin, and he whined into the kiss.

Isaac clenched the sheets in his hands, knuckles turning white, and Allison looked up at Scott with a soft smile. She nodded, and Scott nodded in response.

“Isaac, Allison wants you to touch her,” Scott said, willing his voice to stay steady.

“Where?” Isaac asked, breathless, and Scott nearly growled with pride.

Allison giggled, cheeks flushed pink, and looked back up at Scott. “Yeah, Scott, where?”

_Anywhere I tell you to_ , Scott thought, face breaking into a smile that he couldn't will away even if he tried.

There were some parts of being an Alpha Scott wouldn't mind.


End file.
